Samantha
by Silverbells123
Summary: Her family abandoned her and she has dreams bigger than working for little to nothing every night. She thinks she's going to be stuck living like this for the rest of her life. But when the President's son sees her sing and falls for her, will her luck as well as life, change?
1. Chapter 1

I brushed my blonde hair nervously again and again. Lately brushing my hair has been a way to calm my nerves and believe me, I'm nervous every night around this time, if I keep brushing I swear I'm going to go bald.  
I'm not always like this; really I'm rarely ever nervous… But you would be too if you realized that if you don't do a good job tonight, _you'll go hungry._ I sighed and looked into the mirror; _I get paid so little for all the hard work I do, when will my big break come? Maybe I should just quit. _

"But where would I go?" I say out loud. I pick up my make-up bag and rummage through looking for my concealer.

"Look at you, you have bags under your eyes and… I have to stop talking to myself out loud" I apply my concealer and pick up my half empty lip-gloss. _I hate it here so much! But where else am I going to go? You're stuck here, working at a karaoke bar. Singing all night then cleaning up tables until 4am. Barely anybody comes here anyway, but it's the only bar that will let me sing! I'm eighteen years old now about to be nineteen and I can't even afford to go to the Community College. But it's not my fault! When I was sixteen my darling, perfect sister, Melanie, left to go to some high-class school on scholarship; she has always been better than me at… everything. If I ever thought I could probably do something better than her, oops! I thought wrong! No she can do it better! So she left and… never came back. I haven't seen her in two years; it's nearing three years now. After that my mother wasn't home that often. Since her 'Golden child' wasn't home anymore, she started going out… a lot. Let's just say she basically forgot that I even existed. Then one day, I came back from school and she was home, drinking away. She was supposed to be at work and I was so confused on why she was home so early. "I lost my job" she told me. "How are we going to pay the bills?" I asked her and she just took a swing of her Jack Daniels. "Money, money, money… Samantha, there's other ways of making money, y'know" She looked at me, her eyes bloodshot. That's when I noticed the light smoke in the air and the disgusting smell. I knew she had been smoking weed again, that's probably why she got fired. Where she had worked had a no drug policy and she promised me and Melanie that she would stop. But I guess when she made that promise; she only cared about Melanie's feelings, not mine. She looked away from me and faced the small television placed in adjacent to her, "but just know that if I want to make money for us, I have to be gone all night" I knew what she meant and the thought sent chills up my spine. No mother of mine is going to be prostituted! "Get off your lazy ass and look for a job! You will not be prostituting yourself!" I marched to her and yanked away her bottle of alcohol away in her hand; she stared at me with loathing eyes. "Give it back" She said in a deadly tone. I shook my head and ran to the kitchen sink, she saw what I was about to do and attempted to pounced on me but I dodged her and made it to the sink. I dumped the brown liquid down the sink and threw the bottle away. Her eyes glared deep into mine, "If Melanie was here she would know what to do. I always loved her more." I knew that she was just trying to get to me and I didn't let it faze me, I knew she always preferred Melanie, I have accepted it now. I looked down at her pathetic form on the floor. "Tomorrow, when I get back from school. We're going to look in the newspaper for a job for you." I stated and walked away. _

_After that day, she would not even glance at the newspapers I brought for her. She would just leave them untouched or throw them away. But to my surprise, weeks later, she came up to me telling me she had found a job. I was excited; the bills have been piling up. That meant we wouldn't have our electricity, cable and water cut off. Then she finished her sentence with "I leave for Vegas tomorrow." She was leaving for Vegas the next day but I assumed that meant she would send money here or we would move there. I have always wanted to go to Vegas but then this sentence hit me like a ton of bricks, "I leave alone, you stay here" Okay so my dreams of going to Vegas were put on hold, but she would sent money to me every month or so, right? Wrong. After that day, she left and I never saw her again. It's been a year, nearing two. And after months of waiting for her to deliver money to me, I realised she found a new life in Vegas. So I started to make my own money. Waitering, bar-maid, singer… and that's what I'm doing tonight._

"Yo Sam! Show time!" Big Al, the owner of this bar, shouted from the door of my "dressing room"/closet. I nodded to him and walked out. I made my way up the stage

I held the mic and tested it by tapping my finger on it. It attracted the attention of some of the people in the bar.  
_Show time. _The track starts playing…

_**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best**_

I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

1, 2, 3, 4


	2. Chapter 2

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I hit my alarm with force and sit up. I look at my alarm clock and see it's nearly 5pm. I got home at 5am, like every morning, took a shower until about 6am and finally slept. I stretched and got out of bed, I'm supposed to go to work in two hours and I have to make breakfast… well dinner I guess. I opened my fridge and grabbed the carton of milk and reached up to the top cabinet for my cereal. I sat down and switched on the TV. It had crappy signal but I barely paid attention, I put it on so it could be background music as I got to work. As I ate my cereal, I walked to my room and picked up my dress I wore the previous night while singing and put it in my hamper. I dragged it to my door and opened it. I walked downstairs to the laundry room and put my clothes in, still eating my cereal. I moved into an apartment a while ago, I realised I couldn't afford to live in a house anymore, and even though it wasn't a big house, it sure felt lonely. All the memories of my family who abandoned me were getting on my nerves. It made me angry to see the room my mother slept in and to wake up in the room Melanie and I once shared. So I moved some of the remaining things my mother and sister left and sold it to make some extra money. _Hey! A girl got to eat!_ I walked back to my room and put my bowl in the sink. _Buzzzzz_. I heard my phone vibrate on the counter; _who's sending me a message?_ I look at the screen and see the message is from Big Al. I smile and open it.

_**To: Sam  
From: Big Al**_

_**They loved you last night! Hope you have enough energy to sing again tonight. See you at 7pm, and don't be late! Don't want to deduct your pay ;)  
-Al**_

I smile even wider at the message and click reply.

**To: Al  
From: Sam**

_**Late? Wouldn't want to keep my fans waiting ;) See you at 7 :)  
-Sam**_

I sigh as I set my phone down; ready to sing again tonight. Even though I may hate where I am, and I wish I could just leave, singing has become a passion for me. It's also what keeps me employed. I giggle to myself and glace at the unclear TV. It looked like something important. It says "President arrives in-" and the damn TV goes static again! I shrug it off, doubt it's anything important anyway. I enter my room to decide what I'm going to wear tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God this is boring. I ride with my mother and father in the sleek black limo. Nothing exciting ever happens; thank God I have my friend Gibby. My mother is reading a magazine and my father is talking on the phone.

I look out the tinted windows and watched the tall buildings go by. Why do I have to come to meet the Mayor of Seattle? This is so frustrating! All my friends except Gibby are still in DC. Gibby rides in a separate car that will meet with us when we arrive and I just can't wait to complain to someone. We stop at our hotel and I watch the security do their job and move the press away and any bystander who wishes to catch a glimpse of the President, First Lady and their son.

Once the place is cleared, we walk out quickly and enter the hotel, I ignore the loud calls and hoots for my father and mother. I just want Gibby here, quick. We are lead into our rooms and there I wait patiently.

"Hello Fredward!" Gibby says loudly as he bursts through the doors. I hush him and close the door behind him.

"So, any word on Carly?" Carly was my girlfriend… okay not girlfriend, _yet._ But I really did like her and she had to stay back in Washington DC with everybody else. Gibby shook his head. "No, but don't you think you should try dating someone else?" I look at him as if he was crazy.

"No" I replied simply. I liked Carly, _I love Carly._ Ever since we meant, my father was just a politician and her father was being honoured at an event and he brought his fifteen year old daughter with him. That was the first time I laid eyes on Carly and fell in love instantly.

"Well you should because some of the guys and her friends think it's…" He trailed the last part and looked down. I looked at him with a confused look; he looked up and looked m in the eye.

"Petty, that you still chase after a girl who has shot you down so many times before. I mean, you're a Benson! The president's son! You could have anybody, but you choose to chase after a girl who has a boyfriend."

I shook my head, "not for long" Gibby rolled his eyes. "She's with Steven now, Freddie" Gibby said but I still shook my head; because like I said, _not for long._ Her relationships never last really. Sometimes her boyfriend's family get's transferred… '_Coincidentally.'_

"Are you going to transfer him and his family like the other times?" I looked at him, _how did he know?_

"Oh please" He laughed and sat down on the couch. "As if you never made it obvious. _All_ of her boyfriends get transferred, and who has the power to do that?" He pointed at me. I roll my eyes and sit down on my bed.

"Whatever man" I mumble and hear Gibby chuckle. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about hitting up a bar tonight. There's a great karaoke bar I heard about, and the singer who sings there is apparently really great. But they haven't heard 'The Gibby' sing yet." He looked pretty confident in himself but I laughed a little because _I_ have heard 'The Gibby' sing and it's… really something. But going out is a security risk, I'm sure my mother wouldn't let me go. I have no idea how my father puts up with her, _she's crazy._ But I want to go and have a little taste of freedom.

"I'm in" I say to Gibby and he nods.

"I doubt your mother will let you go" He says. Everybody knows how protective my mother is of her only son. If I got hurt she would call it a national state of emergency!

"Unless she doesn't know that I'm going anywhere" I say and Gibby gives me a nod as if he caught what I was saying. He quickly frowned, "If she sees that you're gone, she'll be frantic."

"I'll bring a guard or two with me, and I'll just say that I've gone somewhere, just not where I have gone" Gibby nods understandingly. God I hope this goes well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We snuck into the club and were seated, my guards close by. We chatted and watched people move and drink around us, some looked as if they were having a great time; some looked like they were drinking their troubles away.

"Dude, I heard the girl who sings here, is great. I asked one of the staff in the lobby and he said that at night, this girl comes here and sings amazingly. " I nodded and looked to the empty stage wondering when I am going to hear this 'amazing' singer. Just then a girl comes on stage, a spotlight is shone on her and she tests the mic. She looked beautiful, her golden locks cascading down her back and her fitting blue dress with black tights underneath made her look edgy but smart.

The track begins to play and she starts to sing, 

_**Not even they can stop me now  
Boy I'd be flying overhead  
Their heavy words can't bring me down  
Boy I've been raised from the dead**_

_**No one even knows how hard life was  
I don't even think about it now because  
I've finally found you  
Now sing it to me**_

_**Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
(how do you like me now?)**_

_**Hit me up and take me like a vitamin  
'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
(how do you like me now?)**_

She sang like an angel and when the song was finished, people applauded and whistled for her. She took a bow and thanked the crown

"Thank you, my name's Sam and I'll be here all week"

"_Samantha_" as I let her name play on my tongue, I had never tasted anything as sweet.

_Samantha._


	3. Chapter 3

I finished my set and walked off stage. _What a rush! _I get this certain edge after I perform, it's amazing. I smile and walk into my 'dressing room' which looks a lot like a closet they put a mirror and a clothes rack in. I sit on the little stool in front of the mirror and start to brush my hair; _I should make a set list… and write more songs. Maybe I should- _The door opens and I jump, _who is he? _

He had neat dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. He wore a black blazer, blue jeans and a white shirt; he stared at me and said nothing. He opened his mouth, he looked like he was about to say something but then closed his mouth. _Oh great, is he drunk? Sometimes drunks come in here when looking for the bathroom. But if he tries something, I took up street-fighting when I was fourteen. I know how to break ribs in twelve different ways. _

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I say to him. He collects himself and holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Benson, I heard you sing and… wow" _awww a fan!_

"Nice to meet you Freddie, I'm Sam." I shake his hand.

"So, I hope this doesn't come across as creepy buy... I want to hear you sing again. I'm staying at The Grand Halberry hotel, if you could sing there for my family and I that would be great!" _Grant Halberry hotel? Holy shit! Is this guy rich! Only the richest people stay there! My mom went there once; when she was dating that rich doctor, he took her there and she came home with the best steak I had ever had! _

"So is that a yes?" _Oh he's still here? _I was thinking about those delicious steaks, _oh my god! Maybe I should go there… But that would mean that I would have to miss singing here and this job is what keeps me employed and most importantly, paid._

I shake my head, "I would love to, but I can't. This is my job." He nods understandingly and reaches into his back pocket.

"In case you change your mind, here's my number." He writes his number down and hands it to me

"Thanks." He nods, walks out and leaves me alone. Maybe I should go sing there, maybe this would be my chance to get noticed and I could move out of this rat hole. _Hold on, you're thinking too big there, Puckett. _I sigh and pick up my bag to leave, I pass big Al and say goodnight. Walking back to my apartment.

* * *

**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**

I hit my alarm clock but the buzzing never stopped. _What the hell? _I look to my side table and see it's my phone, _who in their right mind is calling me at this hour? It's like what? 6am in the morning? _I look at my alarm clock and see it's 1pm. _Close enough. _

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's Al. Come down to the bar, _now_" Al? Why?

"Why?" I ask, getting nervous. He sounds pretty serious.

"No questions, just get down here. I'll explain when you get here" He cut the phone. What's going on?

* * *

I burst into the bar and look for Al, _Holy shit!_ The whole place was trashed. What happened in here? Where's Al? I hear shuffling in the backroom and briskly walk there. Al was in the back, packing his things in a box.

"Al?" He turns to me, he looks so tired.

"Sammy, the bar has been shut down. I'm sorry." _What? _

"What do you mean the bar has been shut down, Al?" He sighed and put a file in the box.

"Officers came in here, they said I didn't have a proper license, I told them that I did then they said that it was a fake!" He slammed his hand on the desk and it made a loud bang.

"I was scammed! Sammy scammed!" He put his head in his hands. Where am I going to work now?

"I know this is hard for you, this is where you got your money and now…" He trailed the last part because he knew I was struggling but now, what am I going to do?

"I wish you luck Sammy" He patted my shoulder, "I really do"

"I wish you luck too, Al" I say to him, I tried to sound strong but my voice gave in and I let my emotion betray me. I give him one last nod, and walk out the door. Jobless and a wreck; I just wanted to get home and look for a job.

I walked to the bus stop and reached into my pocket to find some change, I couldn't find any change but I think I found a note. Maybe I can get some change and- it's not a note. It was just a piece of paper then I remembered who gave me the paper, _Freddie._ I looked up and run the opposite way. I ran out of the bad neighborhood, past the mall and down Westman street. I was so tired by the time I reached the hotel. It had a guard in front and I walked in, he tried to stop me by asking me if I needed anything. I told him I was meeting someone and he looked at me like I was crazy.

_Yes, yes, I don't look like I belong. Don't remind me; _I pushed him back and walked in. I see about four men dressed in black suits in here and I feel their stares behind their dark glasses. I try to avoid them and walk into the corner and sit down on the chair.

"Are you waiting for someone, ma'am?" One of those men in the suits asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah I am, I'll call him and ask him to come down." The man nodded and walked away, not staying far from me. I could see him eyeing me from behind his glasses.

I sighed and put in his number, _I'm asking a complete stranger that I met last night for a favor… _But I'm that desperate.

The phone rings and he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Freddie, it's Sam. From last night?"

"Oh, hey Sam. What's up?"

"I'm here in the lobby."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you…" I say.

"Okay, I'm coming down then" He hung up. I just hope this works, or just doesn't backfire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam's here?_ I didn't think she would take my offer after she made it obvious that she didn't know who I was. I'm President Benson's son but she didn't recognise me. Which singer would turn down the opportunity to sing to the President? But she just put my number away like it wasn't her ticket to a better life. Many important people are staying here with my dad, somebody would have totally asked her to sing again or contact an agency.

_**Ding!**_

The elevators opened and I scanned the lobby until I spotted her long blonde hair in the corner.

"Sam!" I called out and my guards moved away from her, she looked at them in wonder.

"Oh, so they move when you come but when I tell them to leave-" I cut her off.

"Yeah they're really strict on security here" I lead her to the table and chairs in the next room which was a bar type lounge.

"Yeah, I guess somebody has to protect the rich people's money around here" She still doesn't know who I am…

We sat down on the chairs and I asked her what made up her mind that she wants to sing here.

"Well, my bar got shut down so I need to work somewhere. I'm not sure if I'll get paid or not but I need to start looking for a job soon. Maybe if I impress the hotel enough, they could hire me to sing on some days." She looked down and started twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, I'm sorry it got shut down Sam" She nodded and sighed but I suddenly got nervous. Mostly because the reason it got shut down was partly my fault. While I went to find Sam, Gibby drank a little too much and decided to 'bless the crowd with this beautiful singing voice' as he said. Somebody in the crowd, obviously drunk as well, told him that he sucked. I came back in time to try holding Gibby off from attack him but this guy still wanted to fight with Gibby so he unintentionally grabbed my arm trying to get to Gibby. That didn't sit well with the very few security guards I brought with me. They pushed him to the ground and a whole fight erupted.

We discreetly left in the mess and ran to the car, on our way back we saw police officers zooming past us to the location we once were.

"Do you know more about anything that happened?" I asked her because I wondered if she knew.

"No, Al just told me that police came in and shut the bar down. But the whole bar was a wreck; he didn't even tell me how it got like that…" I simply nodded like I knew nothing.

"I'm sorry Sam, you're welcome to sing here" She smiles.

"When can I sing?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night, around 8 o'clock. I'll arrange everything, just show up, look pretty and don't worry; you'll be paid for your performance." She smiles and gets up quickly.

"Great! I have a song to rehearse. See you tomorrow Freddie." She was about to walk out the lounge when she turned around.

"And thanks… a lot." She smiles and turns around again, heading out the door.

I wave to her and mutter a "you're welcome"

* * *

It was already dark by the time I started walking home, I couldn't wait to get home and rehearse. I heard my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket but I ignored it and carried on walking home. A smile on my face that seemed to stick to me; never leaving throughout the long walk back home.

I reached home and walked to my fridge to get some leftover dinner. I reheated it in the dingy microwave and sat on the couch. Switching on my TV but barely listening to it, I reached for my phone in my pocket and read the sender's name out loud, my voice hinted with surprise.

**Leanne**.

Leanne was one of the girls in my apartment building who I actually spoke to. I opened the text.

_**Got some gasoline I can borrow?**_

Why would she need gasoline? I sat up and ignored my already half eaten food and TV, walking to the window and hopping onto the fire escape which a few floors below was Leanne's apartment. I reached down to her window and smelt the faint smell of smoke.

I peered in and saw she was staring at a fire made in her dustbin. _Is she crazy? She could burn this place down! The sprinklers haven't been working for eight months now. _I jump into her apartment and dash for one of the throw pillows on her couch; _I have to try putting this fire out! What is she thinking?_

"Don't" She simply says. I stop and she throws a photo into the flames, she watches it burn and takes another puff of her cigarette.

"Leanne, what's wrong?" I say sympathetically.

"Love. Love is what is wrong Sammy. Take my advice: don't fall into it." She throws another photo in the fire.

"Are you and Henry fighting?" Henry has her boyfriend and they fought constantly.

"Yep, but I think it's really over this time" She turns to me and I see her mascara stained face.

"Why?" I sit next to her and stroke her arm. She was so cold to touch.

"Money, his drinking, drugs. I didn't agree on how he was getting his money and he walked out on me. He just left. He has been gone for three days Sammy. He's been dealing with that white stuff and I didn't agree with him snortin' it. He told me that he was sick of me controlling him but is that all he thinks off me? An annoying nag and control freak? I have stuck by his side since he was just dealing weed, Sam!" She choked a sob and buried her face in her hands.

I knew Henry; he was even where my mom got her weed from. But I have known Leanne since I was just fifteen. They have been together for longer than that, I don't believe he just left her. There were moments when she almost sacrificed everything for him, even risked going to jail.

"I gave him the best six years of his life and he just threw it away! I thought it was the drink talking Sam, I thought he was going to sober up and get right back here but he never came back. He just left some of his clothes here, his shirts and blue jeans. He still hasn't returned." She took another puff of her cigarette.

"I think I might have pushed him away. But I was just worried about him, Sam! My dad died because of coke and my mama went insane blaming herself. I just didn't want that to happen to him!" She started sobbing uncontrollably. I patted her on the back; I have never seen Leanne like this before. I don't even know what to do.

"Don't worry Leanne. Everything will be fine." I say. She eventually cried herself to sleep on her couch and I found a blanket to wrap around her. I put out the fire and went back into my apartment.

I sat on the couch next to my now cold food, by now I had lost my appetite so I just put it back in the fridge. I returned to my spot on the couch and stared at the old cartoon playing on the TV, _Girly Cow. _Man I loved this show. I picked up my notebook on the coffee table and looked through the songs I was supposed to look through and rehearse before tomorrow. But I was in the mood for something different, I picked up my pen and opened my book on a fresh page and started writing, telling a story of a heartbroken girl through song.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been too long. My laptop was in repairs. Hope you had a great Christmas! Now on with chapter 5...

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I lifted my head lazily and look at my alarm clock.

"Shit! I was supposed to be at work hours ago!" I shout to myself and rise, forgetting about the large stack of papers lying next to me. I hear them clutter on the floor as I move to my closet and pull it wide open. No time to think! I'm going to just throw anything on! I pull out a pair of jeans and a simple v-neck tee and run to the bathroom.

That's when I realise… I don't have a job. My workplace got shut down yesterday and I never set my alarm clock because I didn't have work the following day. I stop and see my reflection in the mirror from the doorway, my hair is a mess and I look like a wild animal that has escaped from the zoo.

I turn back and walk to my bed and take a seat, I throw my clothes onto the pillow and put my face in my hands and let out a frustrated groan. Before I went to bed I wrote the song I might perform tonight and a few others. I was proud of my work but I didn't have time to be because as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light.

I pick up my first song and look over it again. I re-read the lyrics and the memories came back. Poor Leanne… I wonder how she's doing. I can't believe he just left her like that to cry! This song is amazing, I'm defiantly going to perform it tonight but just in case they want me to sing another one, I have at least two they would probably love to hear.

The blue dress or red dress? Or maybe the black one! Or maybe the purple one with the sparkly gems on the side. What do I choose? These are my most expensive dresses. I always wondered when I would be able to wear them and finally, tonight is the night!

I'm leaning towards the black and long plain dress, it's plain but it hugs my curves the best. I love it, whenever I wear it, it sweeps the floor and it has a slit going up to my mid-thigh, I absolutely love it. I move to my bed and sit down; I have practised and practised my songs over and over again until I got them right. This is a big opportunity and I just can't mess it up.

I wonder when I'll meet Freddie, he told me I have to be there before him and his family sat down for dinner. I don't know why but he insists that his family has to be there to watch me. I don't know why but I didn't press him for details, I'm just really excited.

* * *

"So you'll be singing here and you can sing about two songs but after that, you'll have to leave and let the saxophone players play. Got that?" The hotel manager asks me after telling me where to sing. I simply nod my head and ask where the nearest bathroom was. He pointed past the lobby and to the left, I thanked him in return.

"No problem, it's not every day we have a man with such status staying here and requesting a specific singer to come sing here, we will make sure you are very comfortable here. If you need anything, just ask." He walked back to his desk in the lobby and left me in my state of confusion.

What does he mean when he says "it's not every day we have a man with such status staying here"? Who is staying here? Well whoever it is, he must be very important. All these bodyguards are making my skin crawl. I swear they are staring me down from behind their dark shades but I seriously cannot tell. But I doubt it is Freddie, he didn't really come across as a guy with a high status.

"Showtime Ms Puckett" A man says from behind my door. It wasn't a closet, it was way better. It had actual working lights so I can see myself in the mirror better, a mini fridge packed with bottles of water and it could fit more than two people.

"Coming!" I shout as I put down my mascara and straighten my black dress, I tuck a loose curl behind my ear and let out a nervous sigh. _I'm about to perform in front of people who are actually sober and important. What a change. Don't screw this up Sam! Don't screw this up!_

I open the door and walk into a room so elegant and beautiful. The people here were dressed proper and it defiantly made me feel like a fish out of water. As I made my way to the stage I spotted Freddie seated at his table, he was talking to a woman next to him who I assumed was his mother. He gave me a thumbs up and I returned a nervous smile. _Don't screw this up Sam! Don't screw this up!_ The room quieted down as a spotlight was shone on me, for one minute I felt like I was a deer caught in headlights. _Hello! I'm Sam Puckett, I've been to juvey more times than I can count and I'm afraid of a spotlight? _Suddenly my fears and nervous feelings went away.

"Hi, my name is Samantha and I'll be singing a song I wrote about a friend of mine" Sam probably sounded a bit casual and drab for these people, so I said my full name even though I really hate it.

I hear the track begin to play and I sway to the beat,

_**Blue jeans, white shirt**_

_**Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn**_

_**It was like, James Dean, for sure**_

_**You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer**_

_**You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop**_

_**But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know**_

_**That love is mean, and love hurts**_

_**But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!**_

_**I will love you 'til the end of time**_

_**I would wait a million years**_

_**Promise you'll remember that you're mine**_

_**Baby can you see through the tears**_

_**Love you more**_

_**Than those bitches before**_

_**Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh**_

_**I will love you 'til the end of time**_

…_**.**_

* * *

As I finished the song I heard a roar of applause.

"Sing another song!" A guy seated next to Freddie shouted, I'm pretty sure I saw him with Freddie at the bar that one time…

I look at Freddie and I see him smiling at a man seated next to his mother, he was dressed in a suit and had dark hair just like Freddie's but because of the dim lights and spotlight I couldn't make out how he actually looked like.

I decided to just focus on my next song, I might still remember that second.

I heard the band start the next song,

_**You must understand**_

_**That the touch of your hand**_

_**Makes my pulse react**_

_**That it's only the thrill**_

_**Of boy meeting girl**_

_**Opposites attract**_

_**It's physical**_

_**Only logical**_

_**You must try to ignore**_

_**That it means more than that**_

_**Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it**_

_**What's love but a second hand emotion?**_

_**What's love got to do, got to do with it**_

_**Who needs a heart**_

_**When a heart can be broken**_

…_**.**_

* * *

I heard cheers and applause again as I waved to the crowd and made my way off stage. _I have never felt this excited before! I feel like I can do anything!_

"Miss Samantha?" I turn and see a man in a smart suit and his hair gelled back.

"Hi, I'm Ed Michaels, I was extremely impressed by your performance. I'm wondering if you are busy next week, I would love to book you for an event." _This is not happening!_

"No I'm not busy, where is it going to be?"

"DC" _DC? As in Washington DC?_

"Oh, okay, but I don't think I could afford a plane ticket to go to Washington" I say lamely.

"All expenses will be paid for by us. All you have to do is perform at the event. We can even fly you home afterwards."

"Awesome! When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow" _Tomorrow? But that's so sudden…_

"It's a bit sudden, isn't it?" I say and he simply nods his head.

"The singer who was going to sing at the event became ill with laryngitis. We would love it if you performed in her place. The president really enjoyed your performance." _President…?_

"President?" He looked at me as if what he was saying was nothing.

"Yes, the president. He and his son really enjoyed your performance so he has asked if you could sing at the white house next week." _WHAT?_

"But Freddie never said anything about…" I trailed off as my mind gets more confused and my thoughts even more unclear.

"Freddie? As in Fredward Benson? The president's son?" _No. Way._

_No. Fucking. Way._


	6. Chapter 6

I was supposed to update this a while ago but my wifi was being difficult. Anyway, here's chapter 6 :) Hope everybody had a great new years!

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

When was the last time I rode in a car? Not including taxis but like, a real car? I don't even remember but damn this car is so cool. It was a sleek, black Bentley, latest model. I have never been in a car like this, this is the most awesome car… ever! I was riding in the car, it was taking me to the airport.

I have never been more excited before in my life, I still cannot believe that I'm going to DC! To sing for the president, again! I seriously can't wait.

I feel the car begin to slow down and I look out of my tinted windows. I see a plane come into view. I don't remember ever being on a plane before, I'm sure I have been in one but I was too young to remember. The door is opened by my driver and my bags are unloaded and put in the plane. This is all so surreal.

"Come with me Miss Puckett" My driver says as he leads me to the plane. On the side of the plane, it read "The United States of America".

This plane is nicer than my whole apartment.

* * *

"Sit anywhere, we are just waiting for The President and his family to arrive, then we will take off." He leaves me and I sit down on the chair near a window. I pat my lap impatiently, when is Freddie getting here! I still haven't forgotten that he didn't tell me he was a freaking Benson! More specifically, President Benson's son. But I should have known, the signs were right there but I didn't pay attention… But I'm still blaming him.

_Why does it take so long to transport the President and his family to the airport, we passed the hotel on our way to the airport._ I sigh and dig through my hand luggage for something to do. Let's see… I have my fat cakes… My laptop… My notebook! I fish it out and open it on a random page. I use my notebook to write music and any ideas I have for a song.

Maybe something will come to me…

_**Lying on a fake beach  
You'll never get a tan  
Baby I'm gonna leave you drowning until you reach for my hand  
In the night your heart is full and by the morning empty  
But baby I'm the one who left you, you're not the one who left me**_

_**When you're around me, I'm radioactive  
My blood is burning, radioactive  
I'm turning radioactive  
My blood is radioactive  
My heart is nuclear  
Love is all that I fear  
I'm turning radioactive  
My blood is radioactive**_

_**Waiting for the night fall, for my heart to light up  
Oh baby I want you to die for, for you to die for my love  
In the night your heart is full and by the morning empty  
But baby I'm the one who left you, you're not the one who left me**_

"Sam!" I snap my head up and see Freddie smiling down on me.

"Benson" I reply.

"Oh, so we're calling each other by our last names now? Okay Puckett." He sits next to me and pears over my shoulder.

"What are you writing? Are you writing a new song?" I close my book.

"None of your business" I say, I look out my window and I notice the plane moving.

"What has got you so mad?"

"You never told me you were the President's son!" I snap at him, he tilts his head.

"I thought it was obvious. Everybody knows how I look like and when I introduced myself to you, I told you that my name is Freddie Benson!"

"That doesn't make it obvious"

"I told you I was staying at the Grand Halberry hotel, the President and his family are staying at the Grand Halberry hotel. It was all over the Seattle News channel." _Well when he says it like that… He makes me sound dumb but… It's not my fault that I have a crap TV that goes static all the time! I remember seeing something about the President on TV but then it went all static on me._

"If that didn't make it any more obvious that I was Fredward Benson then-"

"Okay I get it, I'm dumb." I look out the window again, we were already in the sky.

"You're not dumb Sam." I hear him laugh but I remain silent, staring out my window.

"So… what song are you going to sing? You know, when you sing at the Annual Dinner."

"I don't know, well, I don't know if I should write a new song or just take a new song I have already written." I flip open my notebook and page through.

"Nope" I flip to the next page. "Nope" I flip to the next page. "Nope" I flip to the next page. "Nope" I flip to the next page. I must have repeated this about six more times before Freddie put his hand on mine and said "Maybe you should write the song instead"

"I probably should…" I say, looking at his hand on mine. "But what do I sing about, I honestly don't have inspiration to write about."

"You'll find inspiration soon…" He looks me in the eye with those beautiful brown eyes of his, "But you should probably hurry because the dinner is in two days"

"Don't rush me." I sit back in my seat and stare at the blank lines on the page. I didn't even notice but soon, my eyes began feeling heavy and not long after, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_I watched the red and white roses planted in the garden sway and move in the wind. It was a beautiful sight, I have honestly never seen such beauty before. I looked down and I was wearing a beautiful sapphire blue dress that brushed the floor. The pond in the distance reflected the sun as the pale white swans darted and swam in circles. The sun was setting so the light had a tint of orange around me. The wind blew my blonde hair back and I closed my eyes, I felt strong arms hug me from behind._

"_Sam" He whispered in my ear._

"_Freddie?"_

"SAM!" My eyes snapped wide open. I saw Freddie hovering over my face.

"Oh good, you're awake!" He held out his hand, I took a hold of it and stood up.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"We have to go there's a car outside that's going to take us home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home. Well, my home. The White House."

_Oh my god, I'm finally here._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sam's POV**_

"And here's your room, Miss Puckett"

_This room is amazing! It had a chandelier and a huge king sized bed and an HD plasma screen TV and a-_

"If you need anything else, ring me up on the intercom located in the corner of your room" _Yeah, yeah, yeah. I wasn't sure who he was, he looked like a butler or something, I wasn't sure._

After he left my room, I ran and jumped on the bed, oh man this is soft!

What do I do now? Wait… I know.

I jump off the bed and run to the intercom. I press the red button.

"Um… Hello?" I wait for a reply.

"Yes, Miss Puckett. What do you need?" A feminine voice replied. _This is so cool._

"Ham"

"Excuse me Miss Puckett, did you say ham?"

"Yes, ham. From the kitchen."

"Okay… What kind of ham?"

"Every kind you have. Yeah just put it in a plate and bring it to my room."

"Okay Miss Puckett"

"Oh and Bacon! Bring bacon too!"

"What kind of bacon?"

"Didn't you hear me woman? Every kind!"

"Okay Miss Puckett. We will bring your food when it's ready."

"Thank you" I stopped pressing the red button and jumped on the bed again.

_I think I have died because this sure feels like heaven!_

* * *

"And you'll be singing here, and then you'll be seated over there after your performance to eat. Got that?" Ed Michaels explains to me.

"Yeah I got it" I reply. I jump on stage and test the mic.

"Testing" I say into the mic and tap it three times. I hear my voice amplify through the Hall. I can't wait to perform tonight.

"Hey, what am I going to wear?"

"Amanda's going to bring a few dresses to your room later" I smile and jump off stage.

"Okay cool. I'm going to rest before my performance."

"Wait but you haven't even rehearsed!" I heard Ed shout behind me.

"I don't need to Ed; I know I'm going to be great!" I shot back at him and left the Hall.

I wonder where Freddie is, I haven't seen him since I got off the plane yesterday. Oh well, I'll see him tonight.

* * *

_**Freddie POV**_

I haven't seen Sam since she got off the plane yesterday, I wonder where she is. I checked her room and she wasn't there. But apparently she asked the kitchen staff for all the ham and bacon. She could be in the Hall rehearsing, maybe I should go there and- I bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry" I say to the person I bumped into.

"Oh no it's okay" _Oh it's Carly._

"Hi Carly." She looks up to me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Freddie. You're back." She says with her sweet voice.

"Hey Freddie" I look behind Carly and see her best friend Wendy.

"Hi Wendy" I say in a monotone voice. God I hate Wendy, she always talks about me behind my back. From what I heard, she's constantly telling Carly how much of a dork I am.

"So… what are you guys doing?" I ask them both.

"We were on our way to…" Carly trails off on and looks down.

"See Steven" Wendy finished. Wendy knows I like Carly. _Carly_ knows I like her. Yet they both do love to remind me that Carly has a boyfriend that's _not_ me.

"Yeah. So… what are you doing?" Carly says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I was just, looking for Sam" I don't know why I said Sam's name. I doubt they have even met her yet.

"Sam?" Carly asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah, Sam. She's going to be singing at the Dinner tonight. You'll love her, she's really talented."

"Oh I haven't met her yet" Carly says, I heard a change in her tone but I didn't ask her about it.

"Yeah, but I haven't found her yet. Guess I'll just have to see her tonight then." I look at my phone and see it's nearly 3PM. "So… I have to go to the final fitting for suit tonight; I'll see you later at the Dinner then. Bye Carly." I say.

"Bye Freddie" Carly says waving to me.

"Bye Freddie" Wendy says, noticing I completely ignored her and never said goodbye to her.

I never turned back and just kept walking.

"He's so bitter" I hear Wendy say to Carly.

I wanted to turn back and reply to that comment, or even just give her a mean look so she knows I heard her, but I just keep walking, my dad always told me to turn away from situations that could result in fighting. Fighting never results in anything peaceful and it never ends in peace.

I guess I'll just have to see Sam tonight then.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

Maybe I should have worn the red dress…

I look in the mirror as I stand backstage, well, more like behind the red curtain. I heard people filing into the Hall for the Dinner. No, I think this dress was a good choice. It was a beautiful deep blue dress that flowed and brushed the floor as I walked. It was strapless and it looked like a wrap. Plus if I had worn the red dress, I would have blended into the red curtain; the blue dress makes me stand out. I loved it, it looked like the dress I wore in my dream, the one that I had in the plane.

I touched my hair but quickly put my hand down. I usually brush my hair before my performances, it helps calm me down. But Amanda told me not to touch my hair because it took like, two hours to pin up and do. I wonder if…

I took out the pins carefully and looked into mirror. Beautiful curls framed my face, _I look smokin' hot._ And yes, Amanda will definitely be mad when the curtain opens and my hair isn't pinned up. But I don't care, I look great.

"Hey Sam, you're on" Ed says as he pokes his head through the curtain but then disappears. But I hear him talking into mic, what is he doing?

I hear him say my name… Is he introducing me? I leave my mirror after one final look and quickly walk on stage. The curtains open and the bright spotlight shines on me, the hall is silent. Everyone has quieted down, the only sound you hear is the sound of my heels clicking as I approach the microphone.

I signal the band to start playing.

_**Money is the anthem  
Of success  
So before we go out  
What's your address?**_

_**I'm your National Anthem**_  
_**God, you're so handsome**_  
_**Take me to the Hamptons**_  
_**Bugatti Veyron**_

_**He loves to romance them**_  
_**Reckless abandon**_  
_**Holdin' me for ransom**_  
_**Upper echelon**_

_**He says to "be cool" but**_  
_**I don't know how yet**_  
_**Wind in my hair**_  
_**Hand on the back of my neck**_  
_**I said, "Can we party later on?"**_  
_**He said, "Yes, yes, yes"**_

_**Tell me I'm your National Anthem**_  
_**Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down**_  
_**Making me so wild now**_  
_**Tell me I'm your National Anthem**_  
_**Sugar, sugar, how now**_  
_**Take your body down town**_  
_**Red, white, blue is in the sky**_  
_**Summer's in the air and**_  
_**Baby, heaven's in your eyes**_  
_**I'm your National Anthem**_

_**Money is the reason**_  
_**We exist**_  
_**Everybody knows it, it's a fact**_  
_**Kiss, kiss**_

* * *

I hear a roar of applause as I finish the song. I should sing another one. Ed told me that if the crowd responded positively to my first song, I could sing another. I think everyone is ready for my next song.

_**Power and control.  
Give a little, get a lot,  
That's just how you are with love.  
Give a little, get a lot,  
Yeah, you may be good looking,  
But you're not a piece of art.**_

_**Power and control,**_  
_**I'm gonna make you fall.**_  
_**Power and control,**_  
_**I'm gonna make you fall.**_

_**Women and men we are the same,**_  
_**But love will always be a game,**_  
_**We give and take a little more,**_  
_**Eternal game of tug and war.**_

_**Think you're funny, think you're smart,**_  
_**Think you're gonna break my heart.**_  
_**Think you're funny, think you're smart,**_  
_**Yeah, you may be good looking,**_  
_**But you're not a piece of art.**_

_**Power and control,**_  
_**I'm gonna make you fall.**_  
_**Power and control,**_  
_**I'm gonna make you fall.**_


End file.
